houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleopatra
Cleopatra was the queen of Egypt and a High Priestess. History Even before she was Marked, she left offerings of sweet incense and oil at the Temple of Nyx-Sekhmet in Alexandria. She was Marked four years before father died and attended the Thebes House of Night. She later completed the Change into an adult vampyre. Her scrolls, which were preserved at the Thebes House of Night, explains in her own words how being Marked and completing the Change felt more natural to her. The Vampyre High Council wanted to declare her the High Priestess of the Vampyre High Council, but she wanted to return to Egypt and become pharaoh. She left the Thebes House of Night to return to Alexandria. The Vampyre High Council offered to make her Vampyre High Council High Priestess, but she had to return to Alexandria to become queen. Before facing the Egyptian nobility, she secluded herself in the desert outside of Alexandria for three days and nights, fasting and praying to Nyx-Sekhmet, beseeching the goddess to aid her ruling Egypt without having to marry her brother. Touched by Cleopatra's love for the Egyptian people, she gifted her with an affinity for fire. She was so powerful that when she emerged from the desert and entered the city, the Egyptian people were awestruck from the sight of her. The Egyptian people believed her to be Nyx-Sekhmet come to earth, but she did not claim the title, just that she was touched by her. She then declared that if they accepted her as their one true Pharaoh, she will use her power of fire to protect the Egyptian people for as long as she drew breath. They all bowed willingly to her and banished her brother from Egypt. The day she was crowned Queen of Upper and Lower Egypt, she publically cast the Protection Ritual around Alexandria that kept her people safe for next two decades. Cleopatra Imprinted with Julius Caesar and were allies. She even visited him in Rome and mourned the loss of her consort deeply when he was assassinated. She then Imprinted with Mark Antony and became her second consort. It was the Imprint and Mark Antony's desire to forsake his homeland that turned Rome against Egypt. Rome demanded his Imprint to be broken and that he return to Rome to return to his position as Commander of the Legions, but Cleopatra wouldn't let Rome take another consort from her. The Egyptian noblility begged her to reconsider as the kingdom could not stand the might of Rome, but she refused to listen. The Vampyre High Council took the unprecedented action of becoming involved in human politics. They met with her and urged her that she was not just a vampyre with her human consort, she was also a Pharaoh responsible for the safety of her people, but again she refused to listen. Nyx-Sekhmet kept appearing to her within the flames of her hearth and tried to guide back to the right path which she refused again. Rome came against Egypt and while Cleopatra was paralyzed with fear for her consort and forsook her own people, the protective circle around Alexandria crumpled from a flame of power to ash. The city was invaded and as Mark Antony attempted to lead the Egyptian army and stop the destruction, her fear for him had taken away his warrior spirit and was killed which resulted in the Egyptian people being enslaved. When she learned of his death, she called fire and commanded it to cleanse her of the unbearable grief and guilt she was feeling. Physical description Cleopatra had thick dark hair that had taken on a bronze sheen gilded, it lifted around her burnished shoulders in response to the power that flamed from her body. Her dark eyes had taken on the color of fire, as they glowed an unearthly amber. Her adult vampyre tattoo is twin serpents. Personality Cleopatra was wise and passionate, she loved and cared about the Egyptian people. She cared about her consorts deeply as she mourned Julius Caesar's death deeply and refused to let Rome take away another consort which resulted in Rome turning against Egypt. Her passion consumed her which was her undoing. Gallery Villa of Vampyre High Council.jpg Cleopatra casting Protection Ritual.jpg Cleopatra and Mark Antony Imprinting.jpg Cleopatra fire affinity.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Blue Vampyres Category:High Priestesses Category:Deceased Category:House of Night: Legacy characters